WATER BIRTH
by WUPARK94
Summary: Apakah proses yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol aman? Apakah bayinya akan lahir dengan selamat? dan Bagaimana perasaan Kris melihat Chanyeol berjuang melahirkan anak mereka? Krisyeol/GS!Chanyeol/Kris


**WATER BIRTH**

 **(Abaikan judulnya, bingung mau pakai judul apa. maaf!)  
**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol (GS), Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Family, Pregnancy, AU, Life, Sci-fi, Genderswitch for uke, dll.**

 **Rating : ? / Tentukan sendiri..hehehe**

 **Warning : ini adalah FF yang bercerita tentang proses persalinan dengan 'WATER BIRTH' dan juga FF ini bergenre GS! Bila kalian tidak suka. Silahkan klik tombol Close.!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

 **.**

"Ini sangat besar Chanyeol.."

"Ya, ini sangat besar. Demi tuhan Kris aku hamil anak kembar.." bentakku pada komentar konyol suamiku. "Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mereka tenang dalam perutku, Kris." Kataku menghembuskan nafas kesal dan cemberut.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa kehamilanku sudah memasuki 9 bulan. Kemungkinan kelahiran bayi kembarku akan jatuh pada 3-4 hari kedepan. Perutku sudah sangat turun kebawah, dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa untuk berjalan jauh, mengetahui aku hamil dengan bayi kembar. Hamil dengan satu bayi saja susah apalagi dengan dua bayi.

Di akhir kehamilan ini, punggungku semakin terasa sakit, juga aku semakin kurang tidur karena semakin mendekati kelahiran baby-babyku semakin aktif membuatku susah tidur dan dengan perut yang besar semakin susah mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Dan seperti sekarang, mereka terus menendang, aku sudah mencoba menenangkannya tapi tidak berhasil. Aku sungguh sangat lelah dan mengantuk jadi kubangunkan Kris untuk menenangkan mereka, biasanya kalau yang menyentuh, mereka akan bisa tenang.

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku hanya bercanda. Apakah itu benar-benar tidak nyaman?" kata Kris sambil mengusap perutku dengan lembut. Sentuhan Kris benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman dan benar saja si kembar mulai tenang. Sepertinya mereka lebih menyukai appanya daripada eommanya yang mengandung mereka. Aku sedikit cemburu dengan hal itu.

"Euummhh.." aku hanya menjawab Kris dengan bergumam. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab dan sentuhan Kris perlahan-lahan membuatku mengantuk.

.

Kris terus mengusap perut besar Chanyeol sambil sesekali menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Come on, baby. Menjadi anak-anak baik dan berhenti menendang. Eomma kesakitan dan appa tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu." Kris berkata sambil bersandar ke perut Chanyeol kemudian menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kris mendengar nafas teratur Chanyeol yang berarti sang istri sudah tidur.

Melihat itu Kris tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Chanyeol. "Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian Kris mencium perut Chanyeol lagi "Tidur yang nyenyak juga, my twin. Eomma dan appa menyayangi kalian dan sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran kalian."

Dan setelah itu Kris juga memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas perut besar Chanyeol.

.

3 hari kemudian…

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ke ruang tengah rumahnya sambil membawa semangkuk buah yang sudah disiapkan oleh pembantu di meja makan. Owh ingatkan Chanyeol tentang kelebihan menjadi seorang wanita hamil yaitu Chanyeol bisa makan apa saja yang diinginkan tanpa perlu memusingkan berat badan naik atau tidak. yang terpenting adalah makanan itu sehat dan tidak membahayakan baby. Urusan gemuk bisa diatur, nanti setelah melahirkan Chanyeol bisa mulai olahraga untuk menurunkan berat badannya lagi.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah, disana dia melihat Kris bersama beberapa petugas medis sedang memeriksa bak berukuran besar sedang diisi dengan air.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibu hari ini?" salah satu perawat bertanya dengan sopan dan senyum cerah pada Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol melihat Kris dan beberapa petugas medis sedang membahas tentang bak yang akan digunakan untuk melahirkan, tempat untuk membersihkan baby dan bagaimana mereka akan menjaga suhu air agar tetap sesuai dengan peraturan. Chanyeol membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang memang perlu mereka lakukan. Chanyeol hanya melihat saja dari sofa sambil makan buahnya dan sesekali mengusap perutnya.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Kris memutuskan menggunakan proses "Water Birth" saat Chanyeol melahirkan nanti. Sejak awal kehamilan Chanyeol sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter pribadinya tentang hal ini. Dokter menyetujui pilihan Chanyeol. Karena melahirkan secara normal melalui 'Water Birth' dan mengurangi rasa sakit saat kontraksi dan juga air yang hangat dapat memberikan ketenangan pada ibu yang akan melahirkan.

Tapi saat mengetahui Chanyeol hamil kembar dokter sempat ragu akan meneruskan rencana Chanyeol melahirkan lewat 'Water Birth'. Karena ada larangan untuk ibu hamil dengan anak kembar tidak boleh menggunakan 'Water Birth'.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin menggunakan cara itu. Karena menurutnya, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyambut bayi pertama mereka yaitu dirumahnya dan dikelilingi oleh keluarganya.. Chanyeol dan Kris sudah belajar cukup banyak tentang hal itu. Chanyeol juga sering melihat video-video yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang melahirkan menggunakan 'Water Birth'.

Dan dari banyak video yang Chanyeol lihat, banyak diantaranya yang melahirkan bayi kembarnya melalui proses tersebut. Maka dari itu Chanyeol masih bertekad ingin melahirkan secara normal melalui 'Water Birth'.

Akhirnya sang dokter setuju asal Chanyeol harus rutin memeriksakan kandungannya untuk mengetahui kondisinya dan bayinya memenuhi syarat untuk melahirkan normal dengan 'Water Birth'. Dan juga Chanyeol harus mendapat persetujuan dari keluarganya tidak hanya suaminya.

Dan untungnya keluarganya dan keluarga Kris mendukung keputusan mereka. Dan pemeriksaan terakhir kemarin menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol dan baby twin dalam keadaan sehat dan bisa melanjutkan proses 'Water Birth'. Chanyeol dan Kris merasa sangat senang dengan itu. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menyambut anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

Ketika petugas medis meninggalkan rumah untuk memeriksa beberapa item lainnya, Kris berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan berlutut didepannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kris bertanya sambil mengusap perut Chanyeol. Memiliki tangan Kris bergerak disekitar perutnya. Membuat Chanyeol nyaman dan menghibur si kembar. Karena sudah daritadi mereka bergerak liar didalam perutnya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

"Baik dan sempurna" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Kris.

Kris resmi mengambil cuti seminggu untuk menemani Chanyeol melahirkan. Jika benar prediksi dokter, proses kelahiran akan terjadi dalam minggu ini. Maka dari itu Kris dan petugas medis berulang-ulang memeriksa persiapan untuk proses kelahiran.

"Apakah kondisi bak mandinya baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menangkup wajah Kris dan membelainya.

Kris terlihat sangat tampan sekarang dimata chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan kebutuhan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Hormon kehamilan adalah lelucon, Chanyeol bahkan merasa mudah terangsang setiap kali Kris meringkuk dengannya dan itu menyedihkan untuk mengetahui bahwa Kris adalah orang yang bisa memuaskannya sementara Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu Kris melepaskan kepuasannya.

"Semuanya sudah diperiksa dan dalam keadaan baik. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu tanda-tanda kontraksi kemudian melakukan prosedur seperti yang sudah kita latih sebelumnya." Jawab Kris sambil mengambil kedua tangan Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol.

Kris meletakkan tangannya dibahu Chanyeol dan menariknya lebih dekat. sehingga Chanyeol bisa bersandar di bahunya.

Chanyeol merasa Kris tidak pernah gagal membuatnya bahagia. Dengan membawa dua baby Kris dalam kandungannya adalah suatu kehormatan bagi Chanyeol. Karena si kembar adalah bukti cinta mereka berdua. Chanyeol merasa senang bertemu dengan Kris, pria tampan, baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kris akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya pria dalam kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana baby akan merasa nanti saat lahir di dalam air?" tanya Cahnyeol sambil menyaksikan bak mandi.

"Sama seperti dalam video. Dokter akan menangkapnya.." jawab Kris sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Chanyeol lagi. Ini adalah hal favorit yang mereka lakukan saat duduk dekat satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Apakah mereka akan menyukai kembar?"

"Si kembar akan menjadi pusat perhatian di keluarga kita. Ingat ini adalah cucu pertama keluarga Wu." Kata Kris dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum medengar jawaban Kris dan ikut bergabung meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mulai merasa keanehan. Kembar terus menendangnya, lagi dan lagi, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka biasanya menendang tapi kemudian berhenti, tapi kali ini, mereka menendang terus menerus dan tidak berhenti.

Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Kris, membuat Kris terkejut dan khawatir melihatnya. Chanyeol tersentak dan kali ini sorot matanya benar-benar dipahami oleh Kris.

"Sayang. Aku pikir ini adalah waktunya. Aku akan melahirkan kembar sekarang."

.

"Chanyeol, apakah kamu ingin mengganti pakaianmu?" kata dokter yang akan membantu Chanyeol melahirkan. Dokter tersebut melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk didepan meja sambil terus mengatur nafasnya untuk mengalihkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia miliki.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian dibantu oleh ibunya untuk mengubah pakaiannya. Chanyeol sekarang hanya menggunakan tank top saja dan memperlihatkan perut besarnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya dibiarkan telanjang untuk mempermudah Chanyeol saat masuk kedalam bak mandi.

Ayah Chanyeol dan Ayah Kris menunggu di halaman belakang rumah. Karena Chanyeol butuh ruang privasi dan ketenangan. Jadi di dalam rumah hanya ada Kris, ibu Chanyeol, ibu Kris dan para medis, juga kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang bertugas merekam proses persalinan Chanyeol.

Kris diperiksa lagi bak mandi yang barusan diisi dengan air oleh petugas. Suhu sudah ditetapkan agar nyaman untuk Chanyeol dan juga air sudah disterilisasi. Kris memastikan semuanya dalam kondisi baik.

Setelah chanyeol merasakan kontraksi tadi, Kris langsung menelepon dokter. Dokter kemudian memeriksa Chanyeol, beliau bilang kita harus menunggu sampai jalan lahir Chanyeol membuka sampai 5-6 cm baru diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam air. Karena jika pengaturan masuk terlalu cepat maka akan memperlambat proses kelahiran dan kita harus menghindari ibu berada terlalu lama di dalam air. Maka dari itu dokter harus tepat waktu ketika memutuskan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam bak.

Chanyeol berjongkok dengan dibantu oleh Kris dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun. Kris mengerti suasana hati istrinya dengan baik. chanyeol pasti merasa begitu sakit dan tidak nyaman sekarang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Chanyeol biasanya akan melontarkan kata-kata yang dapat menyakiti orang lain, maka dari itu dia lebih baik diam.

Dokter memeriksa ulang kondisi bak dan saat dia melihat Chanyeol berjongkok dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Kris, dokter itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan membantu Chanyeol mengikat rambutnya.

"MMhhhh,, k-kriiisss.. tolongh pijat punggungku…" Chanyeol berbisik pada Kris. Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk berbicara sehingga dia hanya berbisik. Kris mencoba menahan rasa lelahnya juga akibat berjongkok dan menahan Chanyeol. Tangan Kris berusaha menggapai punggung Chanyeol kemudian memijatnya. Bersyukurlah Kris memiliki tangan panjang sehingga dengan mudah mencapai punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbisik lagi dan mengatakan dia merasa agak nyaman setelah dipijat. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Kris merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol menderita sendiri, setidaknya dia bisa membantu mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit Chanyeol. Dokter terus menyuruhnya berjongkok untuk sementara waktu untuk membantu Chanyeol memperbesar lagi pembukaannya.

Dokter akhirnya menyuruh chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Setelah melihat pembukaan Chanyeol mencapai 6cm.

Kris langsung membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan membantu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bak mandi perlahan-lahan. Kris juga ikut masuk menemani Chanyeol. Dokter menganjurkannya menemani Chanyeol agar Chanyeol lebih tenang dalam menghadapi proses persalinan.

Dokter menyarankan Kris untuk memijat punggung Chanyeol dan juga menyentuh pantatnya, agar Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

Chanyeol berlutut di bak mandi, menyandarkan wajahnya di pinggiran bak sambil menggeram, "Mmmhhhh…aaarrghhhh…"

Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan membantu. Tapi Kris tidak akan membiarkan istrinya sakit sendirian. Kalau bisa Kris ingin mengambil rasa sakit Chanyeol. Kris kemudian mencium sisi kepala Chanyeol.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" Ibu Chanyeol mengatakan pada Kris setelah selesai memberi minum Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga harus selalu diberi minum agar tidak dehidrasi. "Chanyeol mengatakan dia merasa bahwa baby akan segera keluar. Putri saya benar-benar kuat Kris…" tambahnya dan memberikan Kris pelukan dari samping untuk memberikan semangat.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Chanyeol masih harus menunggu sekitar 1-2 jam untuk kelahiran bayi dan sementara menunggu Chanyeol terus berlutut dan mengerang, tapi ketika kontraksi berhenti dia akan tenang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sayang.." Kris memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hmmm…" Chanyeol hanya bersenandung.

"Biarkan aku tahu apakah itu terlalu sulit untukmu, oke?" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengangguk.

Kris terus memijat punggung dan paha Chanyeol dan memberikan kata-kata semangat dan penenang untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah hampir satu jam, tiba-tiba satu tangan Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya dan satu tangan lagi mencengkram pinggiran bak mandi dengan kuat dan berteriak.

"Aaaarrrrrrgghhhhh… Krisss sakit…" Chanyeol mulai mulai merasakan kontraksi sakit pada perutnya.

Dokter memeriksa Chanyeol dan menganjurkannya berganti posisi menjadi duduk untuk mempermudah proses persalinan. "Jaga posisi seperti itu Chanyeol. Biarkan kaki anda terbuka. Ini tidak akan menyakiti." Setelah itu dokter menyuruh dua perawat memegang kaki Chanyeol agar tetap terbuka sedangkan Dokter berfokus pada bayi. Dan juga dokter menyarankan Chanyeol untuk bersandar pada suaminya.

"Saya pikir bayi akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dia dalam perjalanan sekarang." kata dokter setelah memeriksa kondisi jalan lahir Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka sempurna.

Ibu Park mencium sisi kepala anaknya memberi dukungan. Sedangkan ibu Wu memberikan semangat pada Kris dan tetap memegang Chanyeol. Kris terus memberikan kata-kata penyemangat pada Chanyeol dan mengabaikan tangannya yang mulai sakit akibat genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat dengan semakin intensnya kontraksi yang dialami Chanyeol.

"Uggghh…. Oppa ini menyakitkaaann… aargghhh.." Chanyeol mulai berkeluh kesah akibat rasa sakit yang hebat dan terus memegang tangan Kris sementara mencoba mendorong bayi keluar.

Dokter mendorong Chanyeol untuk mendorong lebih banyak, "Biarkan tubuh anda secara alami melakukan mendorong Chanyeol, jika tubuh anda meninginginkan mendorong, mendoronglah dengan kuat oke."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan yang kuat dibagian bawahnya dan secara alami tubuhnya mulai mendorong. Chanyeol memegang tangan Kris dan mulai mengerang.

"Ugghhh… Ugghhhhhh… ini.. sangat sulit oppa.. Ugghhh.."

"Ayo, calon ibu. Mendorong sedikit lebih, bayi anda membutuhkan lebih banyak dorongan untuk keluar. Owh dan kita bisa melihat kepalanya sekarang…" kata dokter.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya bersandar pada tubuh Kris. Kemudian membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kris dengan tatapan tak berdaya.

"Ayo sayang. Kamu dapat melakukannya.." Kris berkata sambil mencium puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia seperti ingin menyerah. Tapi Kris tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk si kembar.

"Uuurrgghhh…. Aaaarrggggghhh… sakit oppa sakit.." Chanyeol mengerang dan berteriak keras saat ia terus berusaha untuk medorong bayi.

Kris membersihkan wajah Chanyeol yang mulai banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Kris terus melihat Chanyeol yang mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk melahirkan bayi mereka. Ada saat Chanyeol merasa tidak kuat lagi dan ingin menyerah, Kris akan mencium pipinya dan memberikan semangat kalau Chanyeol bisa melakukannya. Kris juga mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Chanyeol dan betapa besar perjuangan yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

Dokter kemudian membantu memijat sisi perut Chanyeol dan ikut mencoba mendorong bayi juga.

"Oppa aku hanya ingin baby keluar…. Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh.." sekali lagi Chanyeol menjerit dan meratap sambil memegang tangan Kris.

Kris tidak berdaya melihat saat melihat Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan sementara dia hanya bisa memegang tangannya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Oppa..hmmm.. baby akan keluar aku merasakannya sekarang.." Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tangan Kris dan setelah itu Chanyeol mengedan dan berteriak keras sekali. "Oh tuhaaaannn… AAAaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh" Chanyeol langsung bersandar ke tubuh Kris saat dia berhasil melahirkan bayi pertamanya dan mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Kemudian dokter mengangkat seorang bayi dari dalam air dan menempatkannya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ada itu bayinya, baru keluar dari tubuhnya dan sekarang sedang menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang kecil di dadanya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menangis saat membelai dengan lembut anak pertamanya. Jadi inikah perasaan menjadi seorang ibu. Melihat anaknya yang baru lahir adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat tidak ternilai harganya. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk berterima kasih pada ibunya nanti. Melihat bagaimana perjuangan seorang wanita saat melahirkan.

Kris yang melihat kebahagiaan di mata Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum bahagia dan mencium kepala Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris dan membalas senyuman suaminya. Tapi tidak lama Chanyeol mulai mengerang lagi.

"Kris,, perutku sakit lagi…. Urrghhhh.." kata Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan masih menjaga bayi didadanya.

Kris panik, "Dok, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tenang tuan, ini wajar Chanyeol hamil dengan anak kembar.." kata sang dokter sambil mengambil bayi pertama Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada perawat dan kemudian memotong tali pusar bayi.

Owh, betapa bodohnya Kris. Apakah dia lupa dia akan punya kembar…ckckck

Ibu Chanyeol menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan minum lagi. Sedangkan ibu Kris membantu perawat dengan bayi pertama Chanyeol.

"Ayo sayang,, sekali lagi. Ibu tahu kau kuat…" Ibu Chanyeol berbisik pada Chanyeol kemudian mencium kepalanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Dan tak lupa Ibu chanyeol juga memberikan semangat pada menantunya.

Chanyeol mulai mulai mengerang lagi. Dan Kris siap memegang tangan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kris menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Chanyeol. "Ayo sayangku. Sekali lagi dan kita akan memiliki dua baby menggemaskan yang akan meramaikan rumah ini. Semangat sayang. Aku tahu kamu bisa. Aku mencintaimu yeolie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Perkataan Kris membuatnya lebih tenang. Kris yang melihat Chanyeol sedikit tenang, kemudian tersenyum dan mencium kepalanya.

Setelah kelahiran bayi pertamanya beberapa menit yang lalu, Chanyeol sudah mulai tenang dan lebih siap untuk proses persalinannya yang kedua.

Dokter kembali menyarankan pada Chanyeol. Apabila bayi mulai mendorong, biarkan tubuhnya mengikutinya secara alami.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Kris lagi dengan kuat saat kontraksi memukulnya lagi.

"uurrggghhhh kris aku bisa melakukannya.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang.

"Kau bisa sayang… kau bisa.." kata Kris menyemangati.

"Sedikit lagi Chanyeol. Proses persalinan yang kedua ini akan lebih mudah. Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya. Dua kali dorongan kau akan bisa memiliki bayi keduamu.." semangat sang dokter pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memejamkan matanya dan menunggu gelombang kontraksi lagi memukulnya dan menyuruhnya mendorong. Saat kontraksi itu datang lagi dengan sendirinya tubuh Chanyeol akan mendorong bayinya keluar.

"uuurggghhhh…" Chanyeol mengerang dan menggenggam tangan Kris kuat.

"Ayo Chanyeol dorongan terakhir dan bayi akan berada dipelukanmu…" kata dokter lagi.

"Ayo sayang,, apakah kau tidak ingin melihat baby?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjawab Kris.

"Great. Sekali lagi dan kami akan memiliki baby kedua. Baby juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu eommanya yang cantik." Kata Kris terus menyemangati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Kris. Kris mencium Chanyeol dan dengan itu datang Kontraksi hebat yang langsung membuat Chanyeol mencengkram kuat-kuat tangan Kris.

"Uh..uh…huh…" Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengeram untuk terakhir kalinya dan mendorong. "Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh…." Merasakan kulit bagian bawahnya pecah sekali lagi, Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuhnya terhadap dada bidang Kris dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengucur di kepalanya.

Dokter sekali lagi mengangkat bayi Chanyeol dan menempatkannya di atas dada Chanyeol.

"Dia disini. Ini bukan mimpi.." Chanyeol berkata pada Kris sambil tersenyum dengan airmata mengalir di wajahnya.

Kris juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ini sungguh melelahkan bagi semua orang untuk melihat penderitaan Chanyeol selama proses persalinan si kembar. Tapi melihat si kembar terlahir sempurna adalah kebahagiaan terbesar Kris dan Chanyeol. Sekarang Kris merasa tenang dan terus menerus mencium Chanyeol. Dan juga Kris tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena memberikannya dua baby yang sangat menggemaskan dan juga memberikan istrinya kekuatan untuk melampaui semua penderitaannya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." kris berkata sambil mencium Chanyeol lagi.

Dokter menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol lagi, "Apakah kau ingin memotong tali pusarnya Kris?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, pasalnya tadi dia tidak bisa memutus tali pusar anak pertamanya karena masih harus menjadi sandaran Chanyeol. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menolak, setelah menempatkan Chanyeol bersandar pada pinggiran bak mandi, Kris berjalan kearah dokter dan memutus tali pusar bayinya.

Bayi itu menangis saat dokter mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada perawat untuk dibersihkan. Setelah itu sang dokter berbalik kea rah Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Selamat Kris, Chanyeol. Anak kalian lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Dan kalian memiliki satu bayi laki-laki dan satu bayi perempuan." Dokter tersenyum memberikan kabar bahagia itu pada orang tua baru,

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Dia memiliki baby laki-laki dan perempuan. Owh Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dalam hati chanyeol berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memberikannya dua baby seklaigus dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat lengkap. Chanyeol memang dari awal tidak ingin mencari tahu apa jensi kelamin bayinya nanti. Tapi di luar dugaan Tuhan langsung memberikannya bayi laki-laki dan perempuan. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang dokter, kemudian melihat kearah suaminya yang juga terkejut.

"Kriiissss…" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kris sambil menangis.

"Ssshhh… tenang sayang. Jangan menangis." Kris memeluk Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku bahagia tahu, makanya aku menangis."

"Aku tahu. Sudah ayo bersihkan dirimu. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat bayi kembar kita?" Kris berkata sambil mengelus puncak kepala CHanyeol dan menciumnya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya cemberut. "Tentu saja aku ingin melihat anak-anakku."

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Istrinya ini masih bisa bersikap imut setelah tadi berteriak kesakitan. Kris yang gemas langsung mecubit hidung Chanyeol dan mendapat protes dari Chanyeol.

"Dok, apakah Chanyeol bisa keluar?" Kris bertanya pada sang dokter yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton pasangan itu.

"Owh tentu saja boleh. Chanyeol baik-baik saja, dia tidak mengalami pendarahan atau sejenisnya. Apakah kau masih kuat Chanyeol ? kau ingin menyusui bayimu sekarang atau nanti setelah kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya dokter.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri dibantu oleh Kris sambil berkata, "Aku ingin menyusui bayiku sekarang. Bukankah bayi harus segera diberikan ASI setelah dilahirkan melalui proses 'Water Birth'?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kris biarkan aku membantumu untuk membersihkan Chanyeol." Dokter berkata pada Kris dan membantunya mengeluarkan Chanyeol keluar dari bak kemudian membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian. Chanyeol dibantu oleh Kris berjalan menuju ke kamar bayi yang sudah mereka siapkan. Sedangkan sang dokter sudah terlebih dahulu meminta izin pergi untuk membantu perawat menyiapkan alat untuk Chanyeol menyusui.

Saat mencapai pintu kamar, Chanyeol dan Kris dapat melihat bahwa si kembar sedang di gendong oleh ibu mereka. Sedangkan ayah mereka hanya bisa melihat dan mengagumi cucu baru mereka. Kakak Chanyeol yang bertugas sebagai perekam. Terus melakukan tugasnya sampai dia menoleh pada kami dan berkata. "Oh twin. Lihatlah siapa yang datang. Eomma dan appa." Kata kakak perempuan Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada si kembar yang mulai menangis.

Melihat bayinya mulai menangis, Chanyeol meminta Kris segera membawanya ke mereka agar Chanyeol segera bisa menyusui mereka.

Kris mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk dia menyusui di kamar si kembar. Ibu Chanyeol dan Ibu Kris menempatkan bayi pada masing-masing lengan Chanyeol. Perawat memasang penyangga dimasing-masing tangan Chanyeol agar tidak kelelahan saat menyusui si bayi. Dokter yang menyarankan karena ini adalah kehamilan pertama Chanyeol dan dengan kembar pula. Jadi dokter berpikiran Chanyeol akan kesusahan dengan dua bayi pada lengannya bila tidak dibantu dengan penyangga.

Mata Chanyeol mulai bekaca-kaca lagi saat melihat bayi kembarnya sekarang dipelukannya. Tadi saat baru lahir Chanyeol tidak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi sekarang setelah dibersihakan dan dibalut selimut hangat, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah bayinya dengan jelas. Mereka benar-benar cantik dan tampan. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mencium satu persatu bayinya.

Chanyeol kemudian membawa kedua bayinya kearah payudaranya untuk mendapatkan ASI pertamanya. Kedua bayi tersebut langsung menyedot ASI Chanyeol setelah menemukan puting Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut awalnya tapi santai kemudian setelah melihat bagaimana kedua bayinya rakus menyedot ASI dari putingnya.

Kris tersenyum bahagia melihat tiga penting dalam hidupnya sehat. Itu saja sudah cukup buat Kris.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendapatkan tepukan di bahu. Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat babanya yang melakukannya. "Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kembarmu Kris?" tanya baba.

Mendengar pertanyaan babanya, semua orang termasuk Chanyeol sekarang melihat kearahnya.

Kris tersenyum pada Chanyeol kemudian berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan bayi kembarnya dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol kemudian berkata. "Selamat datang di keluarga, Wu Shixun putra laki-lakiku dan Wu Luhan untuk putri kecilku. Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?" tanya Kris sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sambil melihat bayi kembarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris dan mencium pipinya. "Ya aku menyukainya." Kemudian beralih menatap putra putrinya. "Selamat datang di keluarga. Wu Shixun dan Wu Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **A/N : OMG! Apa yang kutulis ini. Ini adalah FF yang benar-benar aku tulis diluar dari buku. Aku tidak sedang meremake ulang cerita. Ini FF benar-benar terinspirasi dari video tentang ibu yang hamil dengan anak kembar yang semalam aku lihat. Kemudian dari video itu aku ingat pernah baca FF tentang proses persalinan Water Birth judulnya 'Perfect Timing' tapi untuk kelahiran tunggal. Nah dari situ aku gabungin dech, kenapa gak bikin cerita aja tentang proses persalinan Water Birth dengan bayi kembar. Kemudian aku mulai searching dech, eh diluar negeri ternyata banyak bayi kembar yang lahir lewat Water Birth, padahal dari peraturan yang aku baca wanita hamil kembar tidak boleh melahirkan dengan Water Birth. So, dari itu aku mulai menulis cerita ini. Cerita ini gak asal ngarang tapi ada faktanya juga.**

 **Gara-gara nulis FF ini aku sampai lupa mau lanjut 'Love Tricks'. Buat yang nunggu FFku yang satu itu harap sabar ya. Maaf buat kalian nunggu.**

 **Dan maaf bila FF ini kurang menarik dan membingungkan atau banyak typonya. Ini FF pertamaku dengan rate M (mungkin). Aku hanya berimajinasi dan menulisnya. Tolong beri review dan komentar. Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
